(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body contouring device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To most people who wish to slim down their waist or abdomen, they normally visit beauty salon or the like for assistance and advice. However, a large amount of money and time have to spend but the effect of slimming is rather limited and insignificant
Some people go jogging and attending swimming courses in order to slim down. But due to poor determination, these forms of exercises will normally fruitless to these people.
As shown in FIG. 1, some people make use of a hula-hoop to slim down the waist or abdomen but the result of such exercise is also very limited.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a body contouring device which can provide an effective method of slimming the waist and the abdomen of the body.